


Twisted Cogs: ReProgrammed

by NoraMutaoFrost



Series: Twisted Cogs [3]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Dr. Julien take his sons on a much needed vacation to a remote island to rekindle their family bond. What do they find on this island, what do they bring home?





	1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: This is the third installment. Please read the first two before reading this one. This will be a fusion between movie style and season 3.

Please Read and Review!

Twisted Cogs 3:

Reprogrammed

Chapter 1

'Ship'

A flash of light, and a rumble off in the distance. The pale blue glow illuminated his cheeks and nose as he woke up to the sounds of the storm. Rolling onto his back looking up at the CDs that swung lightly as the air conditioner vent blew onto them. It caused the bright flash that followed to cascade the room into his very own light show. It only lasted but a moment, but it had a beauty all its own.

Zane reached up letting the bright flashing to illuminate his hand as it happened. He smiled to himself watching his own personal light show.

'Its beautiful.' Pixal whispered as she too watched it. She could see it through his eyes. Having lost her body a year ago now.

"Yes it is." Zane said watching as the lights flashed again. Yet the rumbling began to get distant.

He closed his eyes again only to be rocked awake not to long after. Zane looked over his shoulder at his father who was pulling some clothing from the closet and lightly placing it into a suitcase.

"Good morning Zane." He said. Zanes feet hit the cold floor.

"Good morning father. May I ask why I am being woken up early on a Saturday? Is there something wrong?" He asked seeing the suitcase. "Are we being kicked out!?" He seemed to be running in place pulling off his night clothes to reveal his Gi underneath.

"Oh nothing so savage son. No...we are going on a vacation. I told you about it last week." With all the attacks going on he did forget that they were due for a leisurely vacation for a week. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Zane! Todays the day." He ran into the kitchen having dropped his luggage by the door. The hyper nindroid threw open the fridge.

"Drink the rest of the milk you two. Or it'll be bad when we get back." Julien called and put Zanes suitcase by the door.

Echo looked into the cereal box and pulled out a toy and smiled. "Haven't you got that one already?" Zane asked.

"No…" Echo said sticking out his tongue.

"Echo! Where ever did you learn to stick your Glassa out like that?" He asked. Echo flinched.

"I bet it was that new kid you've been hanging out with." Zane said. Echo looked up and growled.

"So what. Bud and I are good friends and he's nice to me."

"Nice...or using you?" Zane growled out putting some blueberries on his cereal.

"Hey! Don't eat all of them!" Echo once again hitting his rebellious streak. Zane sighed looking at his brother for a moment. Echo growled his eyes flashing another color completely.

"Echo you are being rebellious at home again. You know how I feel about that." Zane tried. Echo balled up his fists and stomped his foot.

"So what! Its not like you and your friends don't run off every chance you get and forget me. Its like we're not brothers anymore." His lip poked out and he crossed his arms.

Zane sighed looking up at him.

"Echo please. This vacation was desi…" Zane tried to plead with his brother. He understood that being a ninja pushed Echo away, but he wanted to protect his little brother which was why he left him at home to be protected by there father.

"No! I wish you weren't my brother." It felt like a brick hit him hard on the face. Julien walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Echo run by and slam his bedroom door in there face. He looked up to see the horrored look of his son.

"Zane? What happened?" Julien asked. Zane just shook his head slowly looking back down at his feet.

"Nothing...nothing I didn't see coming in the first place." He said.

Julien jumped feeling his phone vibrate. He answered it with a smile.

"Good afternoon Arch...oh Cyrus?" He nodded his head walking around the kitchen making sandwiches. "Oh that will be great! Zane...go down to the R and D lab now please son. Mr. Borg has a surprise for you." He asked.

Zane walked out of the apartment that was actually within Borg Tower. Most of the higher ups like the main engineer like his dad stayed close just in case something big happened. Which it almost always did.

'Zane he didn't mean it.' Pixal said. Zane shook his head.

"He always means what he said. I didn't mean to push him so far away that he'd want to let go." He sighed walking into the elevator. "R and D lab please." He told the computer. He began to go to the 18th floor.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realize the door had opened and Borg had greeted him warmly. Even held out his hands. He only registered that the man was in front of him when he took his hand.

"My boy...are you quite alright?" He asked with his usual gentle voice. The look of concern written all over his features. Zane looked up at him.

"My brother just disowned me." He told Borg. Borg laughed and shook his head.

"They're always doing that I'm afraid." He motioned for him to follow. "I'm afraid I can't fix your relationship with your brother...but I can fix something else." he said motioning to the silver body on the table. Zanes face broke into the biggest smile he could ever have. If it got any bigger than it already had then it would split his head in two.

"Pixal look! Your new body!" He said. His smile was huge and fixed on Borg.

"Well sit down Zane. Lets get her into this new body." Borg motioned to a chair. Zane rushed over and practically jumped into the chair. Borg couldn't help but laugh. He reached behind Zane and pulled Pixals small slim hard drive. He watched as Borg placed it into Pixals head smoothing her silver hair back down. Zane quietly stood up and walked over to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room.

"Zane…?" She asked. Zane smiled down at her and nodded his head. She ran her fingers over his face. "Its good to see you again."


	2. Ocean

Authors Notes: After a short hiatus I'm back. Sorry for the wait.

Please read and review.

Twisted Cogs 3

Reprogrammed

Chapter 2

Ocean

The salty sea air felt great to his syntha-skin. He sat on the boxes on deck looking out over the ocean. Sleep was impossible. So he sat there looking along the waveless sea. Its calm seemed to tell him that everything was alright. Things would sort out as they went along. Zane watched the sea as it meant the sky. Pixal sat next to him. Her head on his lap as she slept. She hadn't been in a body for some time. Separating from her took some effort to not talk to her. He no longer had her within his head.

He felt her shift on his lap. She sat up rubbing her eye. Her silver hair glistening in the sunlight.

"Good morning Pixal." He greeted.

Her smile was her response. She turned to look out at sea. She had never been on a boat before. Or rather she was in a mech every so often. But never a boat and able to enjoy in.

"Can you hear it?" She asked as she looked up at Zane.

"Hear what?" Zane asked turning to look at the ocean as the sun was now coming up through the soft waves.

"The sizzle it makes as it touches the water." Pixal said laying her head against his shoulder. Zane chuckled and shook his head.

"Silly." He whispered kissing the bridge of her nose before turning to hop down off the box and hold out his hands for her.

A familiar boy with dark brown hair stood on deck, mop in hand. He turned to smile at Zane and Pixal.

"Well would ya look at that Ronin." Dareth put his cheek against the mop tip leaning on it. Ronin peeked out of a box and squinted his good eye at Zane and Pixal.

"Hey...Juliens boy gots a girl. Ain't that sweet." Ronin chuckled tipping his hat back in front of his face. "Good for him isn't it sweet cheeks." Ronin said. Dareth blushed poking Ronin.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Nah my shift don't start for another hour. Gotta clean the dishes." He said stretching and sitting back up walking toward the kitchen. "Should at least try to shave this though." Ronin said. Dareth chuckled watching him go into the Gally.

"Dareth! Get back to work!" Someone yelled. Dareth gasped and continued to mop the floor.

"Pixal were you built to swim too?" Echo asked holding out a plate to her. Pixal nodded her head.

"I do possess the ability to function underwater." She said. Echo seemed to be thrilled by this.

"Cool so we can all go swimming then." He said holding up a bathing suit. Pixal giggled and looked around at Zane whose face turned an odd blue color.

"Zane? Are you feeling well?" She asked. Zane blushed even more.

"You'll be in a bathing suit." He said. Pixal gasped as she realized why he blushed. Oh that was it...he was bashful.

"Yes, Zane I will. Is that going to be a problem?" She asked looking up at Dr. Julien who smiled down at his son.

"It will not be a problem. It is just…"

"To see her in such a lot of skin hum?" Julien clapped his son on the back and roared with laughter. Perhaps it would be best to break the ice. "Its alright Zane. You will see a lot of woman at the pools with bathing suits on." He told him.

"Yes father but this is...Pixal." Zane said with a smile looking at her. She giggled.

"Yes I am." She kissed his cheek as she helped herself to some eggs and bacon. Echo made a gagging motion before grabbing an orange juice.

"Well according to the schedule we'll be on the island in just under two hours. So...eat up. We have a lot of fun stuff to do today. He said motioning to the table where they began to eat there breakfast


	3. Dark Island

Authors Notes: The more comments I get the more then likely I'll keep going

Twisted Cogs 3:

Reprogrammed

Chapter 3

Dark Island

Zane had on his backpack which had all his belongings in. As did Echo and Pixal. He turned to look for there father who had stopped to talk to the Captain of the ship they had just been on. So he stayed with his sibling and girlfriend looking at all the trees. Some they had never seen before. Even a few birds that flew by that were of different colors. He turned to his siblings as he cried out. At first he just thought he wanted him to see something so he turned around smiling. Specially after what happened earlier. He was wishing to make friends with him again. But what he saw was Echo and Pixal running toward the boat.

The boat was quickly speeding off leaving the three nindroids on the island. Dr. Julien was leaning over the railing reaching for them. A gag fit over his mouth.

Zanes bump box pounded in his chest as he ran to try to catch the boat. He accessed the communicator in his ear.

'Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Kai, Nya...I request your aid!' It was silent. He sighed looking around at his sibling who looked defeated. He looked around at Pixal who was hugging herself.

"Come...we must ma…"

'Zane whats up buddy. Whats going on?' It was Jay. Zane felt himself calm down a little.

'We have been conned. We got to the island and they left myself, Echo and Pixal. But took our father. Please Lloyd...we need rescuing and our father needs aid as well.'

'Understood Zane. It'll take us a bit to get there to you. So just hold on alright?' The line cut and he looked back up at his brother.

"We'll be alright. But in the meantime we need to make shelter, gather food, and find fresh water." Echo looked ready to cry from the look of it. Pixal put her hand on his shoulder leading him back toward the area they had been running from before.

"In the meantime we can always look for some unknown species." Echo had taken a shine to new animals. Specially seagulls.

"Maybe." He didn't seem to happy with this. Actually he seemed a little scared still. Zane walked over taking his hand.

"Its alright little brother...we'll get home.

(0)

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd Garmadon sat in front of a four armed man he once called enemy. Now he was home and part of the team. He was slightly glad too.

Summer vacation marked the day he was to start training with his father. Learning many different ways to fight wasn't a bad thing. Actually it helped in the long run.

"Lloyd!"

Today he was deep in meditation his father in front of him doing the same. Which was why he didn't here Jay as he ran up and nearly ran into him.

"Jay dude...What?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You were asleep weren't you?" Jay asked.

"Pff...no…" Of course he was asleep. The guy couldn't stay awake at all.

"I'm sure you didn't come running in here like an idiot for nothing." Garmadon said in a calm way although he too seemed very interested in what was going on.

"Its Zane. He and his family were left on the island." Jay said.

"Wasn't that the idea?" Lloyd asked looking slightly confused.

"Well yeah but...but Lloyd they were left there without supplies, and there dad was kidnapped. He's on the island with Echo and Pixal without Dr. Julien."

"Now that is serious…" Garmadon stood up stretching. Every bone in his back popping as he did. "We should totally help." He rolled his eyes and walked toward the door. Lloyd sighed and took his dads hand.

"I know you and Dr. Julien don't get alone dad. But listen to me...Zane is a friend to me. A brother...we've got to help him. Its what we do." He said. Garmadon sighed and nodded.

"Fine...but I'm driving…" He ran toward the Bounty.


	4. Perfect

Authors Notes: It should start picking up after this chapter. Just so you know :D

Please Read and Review!

Twisted Cogs:

Reprogrammed

Chapter 4

Perfect…

He was doing it in purpose. Zane just knew it. Echo knew perfectly well that he hated when people spouted the obvious. But he was purposefully doing it on purpose. Yet he was making it ten times worse by singing it. Using the trees and stalk around them to make the tune to his deplorably obvious song. He was at the top of his patience when finally Pixal called from ahead.

"Hey look...you don't suppose its salt water do you?" She pointed to a lavish looking waterfall between the trees. Zane ran forward with his brother trailing not to far behind.

"Look Zane...water." Oh he was definitely doing this on purpose. Zane sighed and pushed Echo into the water. Echo came back up with a laugh splashing them. "No salt. Come on in!" He yelled.

Now that was something Zane and Echo could agree on. Jumping into the nice cool spring felt wonderful. It looked pretty too. Pixal walked back over to the spring a few minutes later holding out a bushel of banana's.

"Look...dessert." She giggled tying it to a vine and let it soak in the cool spring to keep them cool.

"You are a marvel Pixal." Zane kissed her cheek and jumped back into the water. Echo grumbled and floated back toward the water fall.

It touched him...something touched him. What was it! Echo screamed and swam hard toward Zane. Zane pulled him behind him.

"What was it? Did you see someone? Did something bite you?" He scanned his brother. A fish jumped out of the water and flopped back into the water. Zane turned to look back at Echo who blushed a purple color.

"It touched me…" He said. Zane just chuckled touching his forehead to his brothers rubbing his hair.

"It is alright brother." He dove back into the water. He was down there for a bit and it began to worry Pixal and Echo. Echo began to walk back and forth.

"Pixal?" Echo whispered.

"Yes he's been in there far to long." They both ran toward only to be splashed by Zane as he surfaced with some fish in his hands.

"Hungry?" He asked panting. It was obvious that he was down there far to long.

"Zane!" Pixal scolded. Echo had his hands on his hips too.

"You need to be careful!" Echo nearly yelled. Zane just smiled at them. But it wasn't a 'yeah yeah' smile it was a knowing smile that said 'yes okay I'm sorry...but thank you for caring.'

Echo reached down to help him out of the water. "Lets clear an area and start building camp. It'll be dark soon...I think. I don't really know the time of day here." Zane said. Echo started to dig out an area and Pixal started to gather wood.

"Zane?" He looked up at Pixal.

"How are we to light it?" She asked putting down the wood in the area Echo had cleared out. Echo held up his hand and pulled out a box of matches.

"Here ya go." He said with a smile.

"Where did you even get these?" Zane asked reading the ships name on the box.

"Brought it just in case we wanted to roast marshmallows." He said smiling. He had been talking about making smores.

Zane sighed lighting a match and placed it in the middle of a handful of moss before placing it just under the twigs.

Soon enough they had a fire going and the fish was smelling wonderful. Echo sat near his brother. He hadn't told him why he had been acting out. Actually it was rather scary to think about.

He watched Zane on countless occasions. He was always with her...talking to her. Pretending he didn't exist. He existed...didn't he?

Echo pulled his legs up to his chest watching the ants run across the leaves carrying bits ot the fish they cleaned from the fish that was now cooking. He ran his fingers over the moss covered stone he was sitting on. It tickled his hands as he did. He was so afraid that his brother would leave him behind.

Echo jumped feeling a hand on his cheek. He looked up through teary eyes.

"Are you ill?" Zane asked him. Echo shook his head.

"N...No...not at all. I was just thinking of father." He lied. Zane nodded.

"Yes I am also afraid for him Echo. But we have notified the ninja and the proper authorities. Father will be safe." He said.

"Do you suppose...they'll come get us?" Pixal asked.

"Probably. I mean they came and got us on Chen's island." Echo said. Zane cringed. He hated that time. He nearly lost his brother so many times. Zane clenched his eyes shut not wanting to think of it.

"Fish should be ready." Pixal said poking the fish with a stick and pulled it out of the sand. Holding it out to Echo with a smile. He hesitated.

He really hated that femme.

Authors Notes:

**I'll finish this whenever I can. As of yet, I've been pretty discouraged with it.**


	5. Interior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Alright since this is movie version and Garmadons already had his 'attempt at being good' we're going to skip season 2 ending all together and go straight to season 3. So...lets see what the movie version had in mind for this...*Smiles evilly*
> 
> Please Read and Review

Twisted Cogs 3: Reprogrammed

Chapter 5

Interior

Sleeping for Echo proved to be impossible. All three kids had lay out large leaves to sleep on. After the sweltering sun set, the area grew cold. With his wet clothing that didn't help matters. So Echo lay there freezing cold. He sat up looking around at his brother and his girlfriend. Both curled up in each others arms. He gritted his teeth and turned away again. He felt so very alone out there. Maybe it would be best if…

Echo quietly stood up and walked into the roods. His infrared vision turned on and he kept walking...and kept walking...and kept going till he saw the sun starting to come up again. He sighed and sat down just under a tree and sighed.

"It's not like they need me anyways…" He threw a rock into a puddling. It made an odd sound. Puddles didn't sound like a rock hitting jello. He stood up and looked into the odd merky black water. It glowed with an odd purple hue.

"Who doesn't need you?" Echo jumped back and shielded his face from the mass of purple that came out of the water.

"M...My brother sir. He's got a girlfriend and doesn't really pay attention to me anymore. He hasn't even hugged me since we left home."

"Tsk...Tsk...when a brother stops loving the younger sibling its just so...empty." The blob floated around Echo. "Its so sad. To lose your brother like that." lose Zane? What was this thing talking about.

"My brother is still functioning."

"Oh but Echo...you have it all wrong. Its the worst way to lose someone. They aren't dead, but right in front of you...and care not for you anymore. Oh it might as well be death. He's probably holding back his dislike for you now." The blob knew his name. How?

"Do you have a brother?"

"Oh I have quite a few brothers and sisters. Each one of them abandoned me because I was...different...flawed...unusual." It was the same for him. "Give it just a little more time Echo and I'm pretty sure your brother will toss you aside just as mine did to me." Echo could see the blob floating through the trees.

"Who are you?" Echo asked. "You know my name, but I do not know yours." Well that was true...and fair enough.

"Echo!" Echo looked over his shoulder. Zane and Pixal had gone looking for him.

"My brother."

"Of course he came looking for you. Wouldn't your parents be mad at him if he got home empty handed?" Well that was true.

"Echo why did you leave the camp?" Zane looked into his brother's eyes, looking for any signs of pain. There was something there, but not pain. Anger it would seem. But it was gone in a flash.

"Oh nothing. I got up to go to the bathroom and got lost." Why was he lying to Zane? He wasn't programmed to lie. What was going on? He felt...odd.

"Ah well...lets keep walking. My sensors indicate a port not too far and it would seem there is an unmanned ship there." He took Echo's hand and began to walk. Echo pulled his hand from Zanes.

"I am not a child anymore Zane. You do not have to baby me." He was said rather heatedly and he could see the hurt on his brother's features. "Does not matter anyways…" Echo started walking ahead.

Zane looked up at Pixal who shook her head. She had no idea what was going on with Echo. She had never heard him yell like that at Zane. He loved his older brother to pieces. The troubled look on Zane told Pixal that he was incredibly raw feeling now. He kept ringing his hands as if someone slapped them.

Zane didn't talk at all even when they found the boat. It was intact at least. They took a few barrels of diesel with them before making there way. Zane stood at the wheelhouse and Echo sat on the bow. Literally a boat length away from each other. A small purple mass smiled to himself as he looked down at the kids from the mast. Finally...Finally he'll get to Ninjago...he will get his revenge.


	6. Boiling Over

Authors Notes: this boat ride just got interesting haha

Please read and review

Twisted Cogs 3: ReProgrammed

Chapter 6

Boiling Over

Zane watched his brother from the wheelhouse. The ship wasn't very big. Actually it was pretty small compared to the rest of the ship. The mast was taller than it and that was saying something. Pixal walked back from putting the sails up all the way. Her hand rested on his shoulder. She knew he was troubled about something. It was always what he acted like when she was in his head. He was deep in thought.

Echo pulled his legs up to his chest. It was all he could do. His mind kept going back and forth. It was illogical for him to think the way he was at the moment about his brother. Yet the fact that his brother wasn't to happy with him at all made him think differently. His eyes roamed the ocean as if searching for the answer. He sighed feeling rather lonely about the subject. He just really wished his father was there. He would know what to do." He put his head on his hands and sighed tiredly.

Zane watched his brother lean back and his shoulders relaxed. Sleep finally took him.

"His grumpy mood has begun to temper him." Pixal finally spoke up. Zane had seen that too.

"He just misses our father is all." Zane admitted. "I feel my temper wanting to play its nasty card game. He is younger then me after all. He's not…"

"Zane your older then him by what...4 months. He should be able to manage his emotions better." Pixal growled out crossing her arms.

"I think your temper has risen too." Zane said. He was suddenly feeling cornered so he just turned back to the wheel and kept his eyes on the horizon. Although what he really wanted to do was find a good place to hide. He was being yelled at from two sides now. He slowly turned to address Pixal only to discover she was missing again. He heard a soft thunk noise. He stood on his tiptoes to see his brother had fallen onto his side. Zane let a smile slip. He watched him for a moment. He wanted so much to walk away from the wheelhouse to sleep next to him. He missed him so much. But he had been too afraid to go near him. He had been so mad at him lately. He felt somehow this was his fault. A few tears left his eyes. He could feel them along his synthetic skin. He had begun to slowly wish...that Echo had been the older brother. He seemed to have it all figured out. He felt his pump box flip flop at the next idea.

'What if I just stopped existing? Wouldn't he be so much more happier?' He gasped at the thought. He quickly pushed that thought into the recycling bin. There was no time for that sort of thinking. Echo needed him as he was. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Pixal walked into the hold where they had stored various fruits, and waters. Making a fruit plate sounded good. Zane and she hadn't eaten since that morning. Looking for Echo was draining to her. Looking at her new form in the waters reflection she noticed she was a bit more...more then she was before. Taller, thicker, her hair was longer...all because Borg said she needed to catch up to Zane. She would have been a lot older now. It had been...years since she had a body. She placed a cup into the water and poured it into three other cups. Going over to the fruits to select a few to cut up she didn't see the drop of dark matter drip into one of the cups.

'Lets play guess who gets the cup shall we?' Pixal didn't hear the Overlord as she carried the cups and plates up onto the top deck on a tray.

"Dinner!" Pixal said as she walked over to one of the boxes and put the plates down. Echo sat up and looked around sleepily. But at the sound of food he was wide awake as usual. Pixal put an even amount of food out for them as well as some water. They would have to ration it all. Only breakfast and dinner from now on. Water with each.

Echo smiled up at Pixal. It was actually a sweet rare smile that he hadn't given to her in some time. It made her smile too. Well...for a little while.

Pixal grabbed her chest and coughed. What was that pain? She looked at the cup she had just drank from. It was empty. The bottom looks...oily. Wasn't that just...water?

"Zane I think…" She gagged again and coughed trying to expel the water. She stood up and stepped away from Echo and Zane.

"Pixal?" Zane looked Pixal in the eyes. She glared back at him.

"Stay away." She gritted her teeth.

"Wh...Why?" Zane asked. Echo tried to reach out to her. She slapped his hand away from her. Zane pulled his brother closer.

"Pixal whats gotten into you?" Echo asked, looking at his hand. The femme glared at him.

"Nothing good is what." Pixal laughed grabbing for the hammer in a tool box close by. "Come on boys...how about it huh?" She laughed.


End file.
